


Treasure

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [21]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Youngjae spots Jongup with an unexpected find.





	Treasure

“Where did you find that?”

Youngjae took a step back, eyes wide, at the sight of the shiny gold bar in Jongup’s hands.

“In the bushes.” he replied.

“What were you doing, searching through the bushes?”

“I dropped my phone. I can’t find it.”

“I don’t think you need to be worrying about your phone.” Youngjae told him in a slightly anxious voice. “With that, you can buy a new one. You can buy _me_ a new one!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?!”

Jongup peeled off the gold lining and took a bite . “It’s chocolate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt;  
> Write a scene that begins with, 'Where did you find that?'


End file.
